


come back to me.

by beeboobee (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, anakin rlly just needs someone stable to be with man, and yes i did throw in some dialogue from revenge of the sith lolol, just a little love for my favorite star wars bub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beeboobee
Summary: you couldn't believe what obi wan had told you. anakin, taking the lives of the innocent ?so you, the reader, and obi wan confront him on mustafar.will you get your anakin back?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 37





	come back to me.

You couldn’t believe it had come to this. The Anakin you knew was patient and kind, sure he could be a little hot headed but he only did it to protect the people he cared for. So why did he do this ? Why would he take the lives of the innocent children within the Jedi Temple ? Everything seemed so overwhelming as you rushed onto Obi Wan’s ship to accompany him to Mustafar. You were going to get your Anakin back if it killed you.  
As you approached the smouldering planet, you gave Obi Wan a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder. You knew he wanted his brother back, you were both terrified of the consequences. But none of that seemed to matter as you landed the ship, grasping your lightsaber and stepping out into the unknown.  
As soon as you spotted the curly mop of familiar golden hair, you rushed towards him. You began to cry out his name, small sobs leaving your lips in an unsteady pattern. Anakin turned to face you, his eyes an unfamiliar and menacing yellow color. You were frightened, fearing that maybe everyone was right. Maybe your Ani was too far gone, swallowed by the dark side. 

“Anakin, please. Come back to me.” You sobbed, reaching out to him.  
His eyes were empty as you continued, 

“Anakin, all I want is your love.” You said, trying to move closer to him. For a moment, you could see a glimpse of blue amongst the gaudy yellow. Anakin stepped closer, gently taking your hand. 

“Don't you see (Y/N)? We don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be.” Anakin said, his voice soft. 

You could not believe what was leaving your lover’s mouth. How could he have fallen like this ? How did you let him slip to the darkness so easily ?  
You stared Anakin in the eyes, 

“ I don't believe what I'm hearing . . . Obi-Wan was right. You've changed.” Your voice breaking towards the end, hurt prominent in your eyes.  
Anakin’s eyes went cold, all traces of feeling gone. 

“ I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan, (Y/N). The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me.” He said, tightening his grip on your hand. 

“I can’t follow you. I swore my life to the Jedi Code.” You said, removing yourself from Anakin’s powerful grip.  
“Then so be it.” Anakin spat, unsheathing his lightsaber and charging towards you. 

You dodged his first attempt, bringing your own lightsaber close to his face. However, Anakin was determined to cut down anyone in his way. By the third or fourth blow, you were running out of energy. Anakin, if you could even call him that anymore, seemed to take notice.  
It only took one forceful blow to your abdominal cavity to force you down. You fell to the ground, clutching your stomach. The blood was endless, you felt nothing but burning white-hot pain. 

Anakin felt sick, the second he struck you he knew that his plans, his turn to the dark side was wrong. You were right. And there you were, laying on the ground writhing in pain. It was his fault. All his fault.  
Overwhelmed with guilt, Anakin rushed to your side. He pulled you close, forgetting momentarily about the blood. He cradled you in his arms, cupping your face with his much larger, gloved one. Anakin pressed his forehead to yours gently, tears pooling in his cerulean eyes as he noticed the look of pain on your beautiful face.

“I’m sorry.” Anakin whispered, whimpering softly.  
You felt a few of his tears drop onto your soft skin, smiling softly when you noticed Anakin had his normal eye color back. 

“It’s okay, Ani.” You said, pushing some of his hair back. “You’re back now.” You whispered, grimacing at the endless pain. 

“No, it’s not. (Y/N), you’re bleeding out, you need help.” Anakin said letting out a large sob towards the end of his words.  
You felt yourself beginning to lose consciousness. You smiled sadly at Anakin, the love of your life. You gently pressed your lips to his, smiling sadly up at him. 

“I love you.” You mumbled.  
And then it all went black.  
Anakin had no choice but to pick you up, and rush you to Obi Wan’s ship. 

“There’s no time for apologies, Obi Wan.” Anakin said as Obi Wan attempted to speak to him. “She’s dying. Please, help her.”  
You opened your eyes, something you hadn’t expected to do ever again. You felt a strong grip around your hand. You looked over to see your lover. Anakin. He was here, he was alive, he was good again. 

“Anakin.” You spoke, voice laced with exhaustion.  
Anakin looked up, eyes puffy. 

“You’re awake.” Anakin said, as he couldn’t hold back the smile growing on his lips or the small giggles following.

“I-I thought I lost you,” He said, pressing soft kisses all over your face. “I love you, I love you so much.” 

And with that, you were certain that this man, your Anakin, had come back to you.

**Author's Note:**

> a little drabble for my favorite star wars boy !   
> this was originally requested by @deviatedwinter on my tumblr @solovehasblindedyou !  
> i hope you all enjoyed !


End file.
